


What Wasn't Metioned

by LamboLover36



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Just a thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamboLover36/pseuds/LamboLover36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsuna had skullitis the things that appeared on his skin weren't all embarrassing infact some were downright depressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Wasn't Metioned

This is just something very self indulgent because I can’t get this idea out of my head, so when Tsuna had skullitis where were the bad things? Like the really bad things like I don’t know ‘my own mother calls me dame-Tsuna I’m not even sure that she likes me’ something like that so here it is something ridiculously depressing

 

* * *

 

 

                Tsuna was glad, not because he was going to die no he was happy that all of his most important secrets were safely hidden under his clothes where no one could see them. No one saw how much he hated himself, or how close he was to ending it before Reborn came, or of how afraid he was of Nanas obliviousness, how teachers had just looked away as he was abused some even joining in because ‘why not its just Dame-Tsuna its not like anyone cares’

Of course that’s not exactly right . . .

Because well at least some of those horrible, horrible truths had to have shown up above his pants so when he ripped his shirt off both Shamal and Reborn got a hint at just how close this sky had been to falling. . .

and if Reborn was just a little bit softer and Shamal just a bit more willing to treat the kid, well its not like anyone’s going to say anything.


End file.
